Recuerdos  y deseos de una navidad perfecta
by Alisaness Cullen
Summary: Contest: S.L.N. Hay recuerdos que valen la pena tener siempre presentes y deseos que quieres que se cumplan y perduren por siempre. Edward y Bella lo saben y también saben que a veces se cumplen y otras no. Pero que tanta magia puede haber en una noche
1. Chapter 1

"_**Contest: Sintiendo la navidad".**_

_Titulo: Recuerdos y deseos de una navidad perfecta_

_Penname: Alisaness Cullen_

_Summary: Contest: S.L.N. Hay recuerdos que valen la pena tener siempre presentes y deseos que quieres que se cumplan y perduren por siempre. Edward y Bella lo saben y también saben que a veces se cumplen y otras no. Pero que tanta magia puede haber en una noche de navidad?_

_Pareja a Trabajar: Edward y Bella_

_Número de palabras: 7.180_

_Imagen utilizada: Punto de encuentro_

_Canción utilizada: _ I'll be home for Christmas, Michael Bubblé

_Frase utilizada: _Una gran familia y una navidad completa, entera, con sueños, esperanzas y vidas nuevas.

* * *

><p>Las navidades pueden ser la mejor época del año o puede ser la peor, todo depende de muchos factores. La gente que te acompaña, el ánimo que tengas, las personas que faltan, los recuerdos, las emociones, tu situación.<p>

Cada año es mejor o peor a otro, pueden haber integrantes nuevos o la falta de viejos integrantes, llamadas que nos alegran o nos hacen llorar.

La navidad nos puede hacer tener cambios de carácter, como los que sufre una mujer hormonal en estado de gestación o como lo que sufre una persona enferma de bipolaridad, puedes estarte riendo hasta que el estomago te duele, pero a los quince minutos puedes estar llorando por un recuerdo o la falta de la presencia de alguien.

Soy Isabella Marie Swan y mi vida es una tómbola, pero para que me entiendas te empezare a contar todo desde el principio.

Desde que mis padres se decidieron ir a vivir a Forks por el nuevo empleo de mi padre, el jefe de policías de un pequeño pueblo. Mi madre había estado de acuerdo conmigo que no nos mudaríamos, hasta que vio que no habría cambios por parte de mi padre, él decía que el cambio iba a ser favorable para todos, conoceríamos nuevos lugares y lo mejor de todo estaríamos juntos.

Sí, aunque muchos no lo crean mis padres tienen un poco más de 16 años casado, se quieren tantos que a veces me dan ganas de vomitar, no soy anti-romántica ni nada por el estilo pero son mis padres sus escenitas las pueden dejar para cuando se encuentren solos.

Todo empieza aquí mi primer día de clase en el instituto de Forks, menos mal logre entrar al instituto, era una o casi la única forma de relacionarme mejor con las personas ya que soy un poco tímida. Al llegar el aparcamiento estaba casi lleno pero habían dos coches que resaltaban entre el resto, tenía que ser de algunos profesores, aunque yo creía que ellos tenían su lugar reservado, los coches eran un hermoso Jeep y un deportivo rojo, y yo aquí, llegando en el coche de policías del pueblo, menos mal había hecho un poco de tiempo para llegar tarde a clases y nadie me viera al llegar, pero todo no podía ser perfecto al entrar a el edifico fui segada por un flash de una cámara y me tambalee un poco menos mal que unos suaves brazos me sujetaron antes de hacer contacto con el suelo, la chica se acerco rápidamente a mi pidiendo disculpas y presentándose como Ángela y el chico que me sujetaba y me ayudo a que obtuviera mi equilibrio de nuevo se presento como Eric me dijeron que trabajan en el periódico del instituto y yo al ser la nueva era la noticia del día, aunque no me agrado mucho, solo esperara que fuera del día y no más tiempo.

A la hora del almuerzo conocí a más personas que Ángela y Eric se encargaron de presentarme, entre ellos estaba Jessica y Mike la semana paso con mucha calma, pero como en mi vida nada es calma una mañana una chica tropezó conmigo y esta vez nadie me pudo sujetar a tiempo, la chica muy apenada me pidió disculpa era bajita, de cabello negro un poco alborotado y piel muy blanca y se presento como Alice, me ayudo a levantar y me acompaño hasta clases ya que compartíamos la misma, me pareció extraño no haberla visto nunca antes aquí y no es que llevara mucho tiempo pero ya llevaba una semana y no la había visto, nos colocamos como compañeras de clase de biología la chica es todo lo contrario a mi porque casi no paro de hablar conocí a toda su familia solo escuchándola por lo visto es la más pequeña, la única hija chica, tiene un novio "súper lindo" según sus palabras y por lo visto también tiene que tener mucha paciencia para poder liar con ella, es una fans de las compras y siempre tiene que estar a la moda hasta me dijo que un día saldríamos las dos a comprar, cosa que yo me negué inventando mil y una escusa. Le pregunte que por que no le había visto antes y me dijo que habían viajado a ver a unos familiares.

El día paso rápidamente entre una clase y la otra y por un momento me alegre de estar en casa otra vez, así de rápida paso la semana y ya conocía a la familia de Alice de vista porque nos sentábamos en mesas distintas todos eran muy guapos y guapas. Sé que Alice vive con sus padres, su hermano mellizo y su primo que es un año mayor, en la mesa del instituto se sentaba ellos tres, junto a Jasper el novio de Alice y la novia de Emmett que es Rosalie, junto a está su prima Tanía.

Recuerdo una mañana que no tenía muchos ánimos de ir al instituto, esos días que aunque veas sol entrar por la ventana tu ánimo esta por los pisos, así que mi lado infantil salió a flote, ya sé que estaba un poco adulta pero una mentira piadosa no hace daño. Cuando mi madre subió un poco desesperada por que se me hacia tarde empezó mi show.

Al sentir los pasos de mi madre por la escalera me coloque en posición fetal y mis manos en mi barriga, puse una cara como si me hubiera chupado un limón y espere que entrara. Abrió la puerta y …

- Isabella que haces aun acostada? – dijo con voz fuerte como cuando se enfada.

- Mami me siento mal – Dije bajito y mi cara de chupar limón

- Que tienes mi niña? – Dijo mi madre acercándose rápidamente a mí.

- Me duele mucho el estomago mami – Era mala mintiendo pero creo que estaba vez me estaba saliendo bien.

- Quieres que vallamos al médico?

- No mamá creo que el reposo me bastara, no sé si fue la pizza de anoche o el yogur es que en la madrugada me tuve que levantar a vomitar y me duele, pero creo que más tarde se me pasara si no iré al médico.

- Vale mi niña te preparare una manzanilla para que te alivie y le diré a tu padre que hoy no iras al instituto, quieres llamar a alguna amiga?

- No mami tranquila ya pediré los apuntes mañana, no te preocupes. – Con esas últimas palabras mi madre salió de la habitación y yo me moví como una loca en mi cama primera vez que una de mis mentiras colaba tan bien, ahora podía quedarme acostada viendo la tv, leyendo o sencillamente navegando por internet.

La mañana paso súper aburría ya que no podía hacer mucho o me descubriría al paso del día mi dolor fue remitiendo como una simple indigestión así que no hubo necesidad de ir al médico. Mi sorpresa fue cuando a las 4 de la tarde de ese mismo día aburrido Alice se apareció en la puerta de mi casa con la idea de darme los apuntes del día.

Pero claro con Alice nada puede ser sencillo, así que convenció a mi mamá para que fuera a su casa a hacer un trabajo. Por que como yo había faltado ella me escogió como su compañera de trabajo, para así darme los apuntes, no sé si Alice tenía un don para caerles bien a todos el mundo o si con su tamaño de pequeña hada hacia magia, el caso es que como su padre era médico mi madre me dejo ir ya que allí podía estar segura y ser "atendida" en caso de empeorar.

No sé si fue buena idea porque lo demás paso muy rápido Alice me jalo de mi mano escaleras arriba y al final de esta se detuvo al no saber cuál era mi habitación, al ver su cara de confusión, le señale con un movimientos de cabeza la última puerta del pasillo y como si se tratara de un pequeño huracán fui llevada hasta allí.

- Vístete y apúrate que Jasper nos espera abajo – mientras ella miraba mi habitación yo abrí mi armario y saque un pantalón de jeans mis deportivas y cuando fui a sacar la camisa un pequeño chillido me interrumpió y me aturdió.

- Que es estoy Isabella? – dijo Alice señalando la ropa que acababa de poner en mi cama.

- La ropa que me voy a poner por qué? – Pregunte un poco indecisa ante la respuesta que acaba de dar.

- Ni lo sueñes, te pondrás otra cosa, se puso a fisgonear en mi armario y de repente su pequeña cabeza salió de detrás de las puertas.

- No te molesta si miro verdad. – dijo con unos ojitos que me recordó a un animalito de alguna película infantil.

- No tranquila Alice como si fuera el tuyo, pero recuerda que vamos a estudiar nada más. – Me miro achicando sus ojos y por un momento me dio miedo, pero como si de mi salvador se tratase su teléfono empezó a sonar y Alice corrió a su pequeñita cartera a buscarlo. Lo contesto y solo pude escuchar cuando hablaba y supongo que con Jasper.

_"No cariño falta poco solo falta que se cambie… Si yo la ayudare… Que le paso?... Iras a ayudarlo?... y después pasas por nosotras?... Perfecto… No tardaremos Te amo Jazzy."_

Al colgar la llamada un chillido y unos saltos de alegría por parte de Alice. – Tiempo suficiente para arreglarte. – fueron las palabras de Alice antes de volverse a perder en mi armario.

Después de una interminable hora con Alice por fin estuve lista y claro una promesa para ir de compras ya que no tenia tacones y algunas otras cosas que según ella eran indispensable en mi armario.

Después de pasar la tarde en casa de Alice haciendo los "deberes de clase" termine conociendo a toda su familia incluyendo a Jasper, Rosalie y Tanía. Todos fueron muy amables conmigo, pero lo que más me impresiono es el color de ojos del mellizo de Alice. Su hermano Edward tenía un color de ojos verde esmeralda que me encantaron, ya que mi perdición son los ojos claros pero estos eran muy bellos y quede enamorada de ellos.

Mientras pasaban los días, compartía mas con la familia Cullen, todos tienen algo divertido y que los caracteriza. Alice es súper divertida y se caracteriza por ser una persona obsesionada por la moda, Jasper es un chico muy risueño aunque un poco introvertido y se caracteriza por la paciencia que tiene creo que sería muy bueno si fuera maestro o psicólogo, Emmett es el más divertido de todos parece un niño y se caracteriza por sus bromas, Rosalie también posee un poco de paciencia no tanta como Jasper, y se caracterizaba por ser la más seria del grupo, aunque no por eso la menos divertida, Edward también era un chico divertido y se caracterizaba por seducir a todas las chicas sin intención aunque eso produjera las burlas del grupo y por ultimo estaba Tanía al principio pensé que era la novia de Edward pero no, era solo la amiga de la infancia y se parecía mucho a Alice pero sin ser tan hiperactiva y se caracterizaba por ser como una modelo y la envidia de todas las chicas al estar tan cerca de Edward.

Con Edward también compartía algunas clases y eso hizo que nos hiciéramos grandes amigos, no lo voy a negar el me gusta pero como no hacerlo, si sus ojos me cautivaron desde el principio. Alice y Tanía se la pasaban mucho con nosotros y es que los cuatro estábamos en el mismo curso, solo nos separábamos en algunas asignaturas que nos dividían en dos grupos según nuestros apellidos, en uno tendría que estar Alice Cullen, Edward Cullen y Tanía Denali y en otro grupo yo, Bella Swan; Pero para no poner a los hermanos Cullen juntos uno se pasaría a mi grupo y la hiperactividad de Alice gano así que ella era mi compañera en esas clases. Mientras pasaban los días formaba mejor amistad con los Cullen y compañía.

Una mañana me sorprendí al ver el deportivo rojo en la entrada de mi casa ese que pensé sería de algún profesor, que equivocada estaba cuando vi a Rosalie frente al volante una sonrisa se me dibujo en mi rostro, como no haber sospechado antes que el coche era de ella, cuando me fui a subir al coche y divise estacionado detrás de este el jeep rojo y a los chicos dentro de él saludándome con la mano, como no sospechar?, algunos días me sentía incomoda por las miradas que Jessica y Mike me echaban si estas mataran no sé a cuantos metros estaría bajo tierra. Pero esa no era mi única pesadilla.

Ya había pasado un mes desde que conocía a los Cullen y su comitiva y aun me podía sorprender con ellos.

- Chicos saben a qué fecha estamos mañana? – Pregunto Alice, a Tanía se le dibujo una sonrisa en su cara y aplaudía de emoción, rose puso su sonrisa malvada, Edward resoplo, Emmett tenía cara de no saber de que hablaban y Jasper, bueno este ultimo rodo los ojos sin que Alice lo viera.

- De que hablas Alice? – Por un momento preferí no haber hablado por que 5 pares de ojos voltearon a mirarme con cara de quererme matar. – Que he dicho? Fue lo que primero se me ocurrió.

- No lo puedo creer? – Dijo Alice sorprendida – Pues Isabella Swan, tú serás la nueva este año y la que menos puede faltar. – Dijo Alice y por un momento tuve tantas ganas de huir. – Mañana comienzan las rebajas – Chillo – Tenemos que estar hay muy temprano para no perder nada del centro comercial. – En ese momento entendí la reacción de todos.

- Alice no mentía cuando decía que teníamos que estar muy tempranos en el centro comercial, no sé cómo se la ingenio pero activo la alarma de mi móvil cuando a las 6 de la mañana sentí un fuerte grito "ISABELLA" era la voz de Alice, el susto fue tal que me caí de la cama después muy despacio decía "despiértate día de rebajas y apúrate que se nos hace tarde" no podía creer que hoy viernes teniendo el día libre en el instituto Alice me despertara más temprano de lo normal, agarre mi neceser y me dirigí al baño me asee, me duche y me dirigí a mi cuarto al mirar mi móvil ya que una pequeña luz parpadeaba vi que tenía tres llamadas perdidas de Alice cuando me disponía a llamarla mi móvil empezó a sonar de nuevo.

- Buenos días Alice. – _Hola__ Bella__ ya__ estas __lista?_– Alice son las 6:30 de la mañana aun tengo sueño, me voy a vestir. – _ok __bella __ayer __cuando __fui__ a __tu__ casa,__ después __de__ programar __tu __despertador__ arregle __tu __ropa __esta __en __una __percha __en __tu __armario, __póntela __y __apúrate __te __esperamos __abajo._ – Ok Alice. – Colgué la llamada y abrí mi armario efectivamente mi ropa estaba como Alice había dicho.

Unos segundos después sentí un coche aparcar al frente de mi casa, corrí a ponerme mis bailarinas que era lo único que me faltaba y baje las escaleras de la casa con cuidado de no hacerme daño. Esta vez venia el porsche amarillo de Alice y seguido el deportivo de rose. En el porsche solo iba Alice y Jasper me pareció muy extraño, en el deportivo vi a Emmett llamándome y estaba un poco enfurruñado supuse que por no haber venido en su Jeep o como él le decía su "bebé" me dirigí al deportivo rojo olvidándome de los gritos de Alice, la castigaría por su forma de despertarme. Me subí detrás llevándome la sorpresa de que Edward iba en el puesto del centro de la parte trasera, a su lado una Tania dormida, la entendía yo estaba igual, salude a todos y al arrancar me recosté para seguir los pasos de Tania y dormir unos minutos más, pero no podía mi cabeza se iba para los lados y me empezaba a doler el cuello Tania estaba recostada de Edward y cuando intente buscar una postura escuche una voz muy dulce – Ven – Paso su brazo por encima de mis hombros y me recosté de Edward, cuando cerré mis ojos para intentar dormir un poco incomoda por la confianza era primera vez que estábamos tan cerca, y la cosa no mejoro al escuchar a Emmett. – Hermano ya puedes pedir un deseo, estas rodeado de mujeres. – Jodete Emmett – le respondió Edward y yo debería estar tan roja como el faro de los frenos del coche. – Rose mira, mira tenemos un farolito detrás, yo me moví un poco me puse la capucha de mi suéter y solo escuche las risitas de rose, Emmett y hasta de Edward.

Sentí un susurro en mi oído que en vez de hacerme reaccionar hacia todo lo contrario – Despierta….. Bella llegamos.- Decía Edward suavemente cerca de mi oído me removí un poco justo a tiempo para escuchar un comentario de Emmett. – Que tanto hacen ustedes dos allí dentro?

– Púdrete – Le respondí un poco enfadada ya que al no dormi bien estas eran las consecuencias

– Huy la bella durmiente se despertó de mal humor porque su príncipe azul no le dio su beso. – Aush, rose por que fue eso? – Para que mantengas tu boca cerrada osito

La tarde paso entre tiendas y tiendas, los chicos solo llevaban nuestras bolsas, si nuestras porque fui obligada por tres psicópatas a comprar prendas, nota mental no salir de compras con Rosalie, Alice y Tania, menos si las tres van juntas. Logre escaparme diciéndoles a las chicas que necesitaba ir al baño y aprovechando que querían entrar a otra tienda yo me aleje, tarde un poco los pies me dolían y esto era interminable decidí salir antes de que entraran por mi pero mi sorpresa fue mayor cuando solo vi a Edward sentado en una banca esperándome fuera, mire hacia los lados y no visualice a nadie conocido así que me acerque hasta donde estaba él. Al sentirme alzo la cabeza rápidamente. – Cansada? – me pregunto mientras me sentaba a su lado – Mucho. (Suspiro) siempre es así?. – Sí, me acompañas al coche a guardar esto? – Miro su reloj – aun queda como media hora o una hora más. Nos levantamos y nos dirigimos al coche mientras el guardaba todo yo me recosté en el borde del maletero para descansar mis pies, mi error fue cuando levante los pies pensando que en el aire descansarían mejor, pero por culpa de mi poco equilibrio mi trasero se deslizo dentro del maletero haciendo que en el proceso golpeara mi cabeza, Edward intento aguantar la risa y me ayudo a salir del pequeño agujero me senté en el borde pero esta vez sosteniéndome de la cintura de Edward mientras este revisaba mi cabeza, después de revisarme la cabeza Edward me ayudo a levantarme y puso sus manos en mis mejillas para que los mirara. – siempre tienes estos accidentes?- Me pregunto con una sonrisa torcida , yo solo pude negar suavemente con mi cabeza ya me nuestras miradas se habían encontrado y yo estaba boba en esos ojos, solo sentí que nuestros rostros se empezaban a acercar mi vista se dirigió a sus labios y por un momento me apeteció probarlos, cerré mis ojos al sentía su aliento rosar mis labios y solo quería que el movimientos fuera más rápido para poder saborear esos carnosos labios que estaban a solo milímetros de los míos y que en estos momentos iba a conocer…

- Edward, Edward.

… si los gritos de Tania no nos hubieran interrumpido, haciéndonos saltar veloz mente y que por poco hace que vuelva a caer dentro del maletero.

- Edward he conocido al amor de mi vida – dijo lanzándose a su cuello literalmente

- Quien ha conquistado el corazón de mi pequeña? Y cuantas veces he escuchado esa misma frase?

- Edward Anthony Cullen, uno, no soy tu pequeña que te quede claro – Dijo como si estuviera enfadada – y dos, esta vez es real – dijo dramáticamente

- Vale, vale, como se llama el chico que a robado el corazón de mi pe… digo de mi mejor amiga?

- Eeeeeeeemmmmm, vale mal error, falle en ese detalle con su encanto pero quedamos mañana para tomar un café.

Nos subimos a los coches y me fui a mi casa con la firme palabra de que por la noche iría a casa de Alice un rato. Alice llamo a mi casa dos horas después y convenció a mi padre de que abría noche de chicas con su madre en casa para yo quedarme, a lo que mi padre accedió con tal de que yo tuviera amigas y con la insistencia de mi madre. Arregle en mi mochila un pijama cómodo de short y camiseta, una muda de ropa para el día siguiente mi neceser y algunas cosas mas, una hora después el timbre de mi casa sonaba agarre mi mochila y baje las escaleras llevándome como sorpresa que Edward estaba esperando en la cocina bebiendo un vaso de jugo de naranja que supongo mi madre le había ofrecido, por un momento agradecí que mi padre hubiera salido a visitar a un nuevo amigo, mi madre tenía una sonrisa radiante en su cara, esa sonrisa que yo ya conocía.

- Hola Bella – dijo Edward levantándose rápidamente al verme.

- Hola Edward, ummm pensé que vendría Alice.

- Si, si pero se quedo terminando de arreglar todo para que tuvieran una buena noche de chicas, ya sabes como es.

- Si me la imagino, y por lo visto aún le quedan energías.

- Sí, nos vamos? – pregunto un poco preocupado

- Si, vamos – Le dije mientras me acercaba a la cocina para despedirme de mi madre y susurrarle en el oído una pequeña advertencia – Ni una palabra de estas a papá y ningún comentario solo es el hermano de mi amiga ¿ok? – le di un beso en la mejilla.

- Tome señora muy bueno el jugo. – Dijo Edward entregándole el vaso a mi madre y agarrando la mochila que había dejado en el suelo.

- Hasta luego chicos, Edward no me llames señora solo Renee – Edward hizo un asentimiento de cabeza ante las palabras de mi madre – Que pasen buenas noches y bella diviértete mucho. – Nos acompaño hasta la puerta de casa y no entro hasta después de que Edward arranco el coche.

Había un silencio tranquilo pero que me preocupaba un poco, después de lo que casi pasa esta tarde no sabía cómo actuar y menos si me encontraba dentro de un coche sola con Edward. Vi que se desviaba un poco de la ruta y no era que me la conociera pero sabía que esta salida no daba a su casa. Paro en un pequeño parque y me miro.

Me acompañas? Pregunto mirándome con cautela.

Claro! – Me baje del coche, cerré la puerta y justo cuando me voltee lo tenía a él frente a mí, haciendo que me sobresaltara un poco.

Camino hacia unas bancas y yo lo seguí en completo silencio, nos sentamos y un incomodo silencio inundaba el ahora solo parque. Cuando iba a hablar para saber que sucedía Edward se me adelanto.

- Bella ya sé que solo llevamos un mes que nos conocemos, pero no quiero que seamos amigos – Mi cara tuvo que cambiar drásticamente ya que él volvió a hablar muy rápido. – Siento cosas distintas por ti, y… bueno… no se tus sentimientos… pero estaba pensando… que… podríamos…

- Qué podríamos? – Lo insiste un poco ya que no estaba segura de sus palabras.

- …Que podríamos… intentar algo más, si no quieres no pasa nada – Lo último lo dijo tan rápido que casi me costó un poco entenderle

- Me estas pidiendo que seamos novios? – Dije aun dudando de sus palabras, y por que mentir también las quería escuchar salir de su boca.

- Si Bella… esto… quieres ser mi novia?

- Mira Edward, seré clara, no sé si esto funcione, pero nada perdemos con intentarlos, así que sí, quiero ser tu novia. – Dije con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro

- En serio? – Dijo muy emocionado y yo solo pude asentir porque justo en ese momento su teléfono empezó a sonar, era Alice para saber por dónde andábamos, nos levantamos y corrimos al coche, pero justo antes de entrar a él, Edward me volteo haciendo que yo colocara una mano en su cintura para mantener el equilibrio, los dos teníamos unas sonrisas en nuestros rostros, el soltó mi brazo y poso sus manos en mi cara la acerco un poco más rápido que en la mañana, pero delicadamente y poso sus labios sobre los míos, pero el sueño que tuve por la mañana, no se comparaba en nada a este momento, desde ese día era la novia de Edward Cullen.

El tiempo pasaba muy rápido o como dicen cada vez que la estas pasando bien el reloj se pone en tu contra, como yo había entrado al instituto cuando llevaban poco más de medio curso, ese curso fue súper corto para mí. Y Rosalie y Emmett se Alejaban del grupo ya que se trasladaban a California del norte donde empezaría su universidad. Así que para este nuevo curso solo éramos los Cullen, Tania y yo.

Hoy cumplía 7 meses de novia con Edward y habíamos arreglado todo para hacerlo por primera vez y no es que antes no nos hubiera tentado pero siempre aparecía algo o alguien que nos interrumpiera esa noches nos iríamos a Port angeles.

Primero fuimos a cenar a un restaurante llamado "la Bella Italia" estábamos un poco nerviosos, así que intentamos relajar el ambientes con historias que habíamos recibidos de Emmett y Rosalie, la cena paso sin mas percances Edward pago y nos dirigimos a una habitación que habíamos reservado, recogimos nuestras llaves en la resección y nos dirigimos a nuestras habitaciones las horas de espera estaban haciendo mella en mi así que no aguantaba las ganas de estar con Edward, esta vez sin que nadie nos interrumpiera.

En cuanto pasamos la puerta de la habitación me quede sorprendida, todo estaba con una decoración muy bonita en la cama había unas rosas rojas y unos cuantos pétalos a sus alrededor, unas pocas velas sin encender repartida por la habitación era todo tan lindo como cualquier chica se lo espera las manos de Edward abrazaron mi cintura y su barbilla descanso en mi hombro.

- Te gusta? – Pregunto Edward muy cerca de mi oído. – En la cama hay 7 rosas una por cada mes que tenemos juntos.

- Oh! Edward esta todo tan bello – Le dije y me voltee abrazándolo del cuello para darle un beso, el reacciono y al principio era un beso suave dulce con calma no teníamos apuros, una de sus manos subió al principio de ni espalda muy cerca de mis hombros y la otra se quede al final de esta haciendo que me pegara mas a él si era posible, mis manos se trasladaron a su cabellos mientras enredaba mis dedos en su rebelde cabellera.

El beso fue subiendo de intensidad y nuestros cuerpos fueron obteniendo temperatura, Edward traslado sus manos a mi cintura y las fue subiendo muy suavemente asiendo que los nervios o la emoción del momento se apoderaran de mi estomago, sus manos llegaron al inicio de la cremallera de mi vestido y lo empezó a bajar rosando el resto de sus dedos por la piel de mi espalada que iba quedando descubierta, yo empecé a desabrochar los botones de su camisa hasta que esta le hizo compañía a mi vestido en el suelo ahora podía ver su torso bien definido frente a mí y totalmente sin nada que lo tapara, yo solo estaba en mi conjunto de sujetador y braguitas de encaje y él aun tenía sus pantalones que protegían la parte de su anatomía que más quería sentir, así que mientras el besaba mi cuello haciendo que pequeños escalofríos recorrieran mi cuerpo mis manos se dirigieron a su pantalón para sentirme en igualdad de condiciones, con las sensaciones que Edward me estaba haciendo sentir se me estaba complicando un poco (mucho) el soltar sus pantalones así que él me ayudo después que sus pantalones hicieran compañía al resto de nuestra ropa y sus zapatos nos dirigimos con pasos lentos a la cama mis piernas tocaron el colchón y fui recostada sutilmente en él por la ayuda de Edward, el hizo un movimiento rápido y cuando me vine a dar cuenta estaba en mis pies soltando mis sandalias, las desato y empezó a repartir beso por mi pierna hasta llegas a los costados de mis caderas, después hizo el mismo procedimiento en la otra, Edward me estaba volviendo completamente loca ya no soportaba las sensaciones que sus caricias estaban produciendo en mi.

- Ed…Edward – Dije entre gemidos y de repente sentí un movimiento en la cama y nada mas intente recostarme de uno de mis codos para visualizar a Edward y en ese momento estaba soltando sus pantalón y traía un papelito plateado en su mano, así que después de varios minutos mi cerebro hizo conexión y entendí que era, lo sentí colocarse entre mis piernas y como empezaba a dejar pequeños besos en mi estomago e iba subiendo, lo jale un poco para volver a sentir esos suaves labios sobre los míos y en cuanto eso sucedió nuestras manos empezaron a cobrar vida propia sus manos recorrían mi cuerpo al igual que las mías en él, nuestros sexos se rosaron y pude sentir como esa parte de su anatomía estaba muy despierta produciendo que nuevos gemidos escaparan de nuestras bocas, solo sentí a Edward colocarse el preservativo cuando nuestras respiraciones ya eran erráticas y nuestros gemidos incontrolables.

- Edward necesito sentirte dentro mío ya – le dije un poco desesperada.

- Yo también quiero estar dentro de ti bella.

Edward entro despacio en mi y después de unos minutos nuestros movimientos eran sincronizados Edward masajeaba y saboreaba mis pechos mi cuello mientras sus embestidas cada vez eran mas rápidas yo también aprovechaba para recorrer todo su cuerpo y le daba pequeñas mordidas en su cuello y en su manzana de Adam provocando pequeños gruñidos de su parte después de un rato los dos tocamos el cielo al llegar al orgasmo más esperado, esa noche descansamos poco ya que teníamos que aprovechar todo el tiempo que nos habían quitado. Esa fue la primera vez que hice el amor con Edward Cullen.

La navidad había llegado y con ella el inicio de nuestras nuevas vidas universitarias. Tania se había trasladado a California del sur, Alice y Edward se habían ido a Denver, colorado, Jasper se había trasladado a Boulder, Colorado, para estar un poco cerca de Alice y yo me había ido a Seattle. Recuerdo que esas navidades todos habíamos vuelto a Forks y todo estaba nevado, habíamos decidido adornar un árbol que quedaba fácil de llegar desde cualquiera de nuestras casa así que habíamos acomodados todos los adornos para pasar la tarde juntos, el que Edward y yo nos hubiéramos separado había sido difícil pero no imposible siempre estábamos en contacto por Skype, Facebook, twitter o los lugares donde nos podíamos comunicar, llamadas, mensajes, WhatsApp.

Así que nuestro encuentro era esperado pero no había hecho tanto daño como llegamos a pensar al principio pasamos la tarde entre juegos y diversión parecíamos niños pequeños gracias a las travesuras de Emmett y las locas ideas de Alice, recuerdo que hubo un momento donde Alice me mando a buscar una bambalina que según ella se había caído cerca del árbol cuando choque con Edward nos reímos y sentimos los gritos de todos pidiendo beso, al darnos cuenta estábamos bajo un muérdago, justo al darnos un beso por la tradición un flash nos sorprendió Alice había dejado recuerdo de ese momento después de nosotros pasaron todos hasta Tania con su novio Riley que se había ido a vivir con ella y estudiaban en la misma universidad. Después de ese día nuestro punto de encuentro era ese árbol de navidad. Esa había sido la primera navidad en grupo con un bello recuerdo "nuestro Árbol"

Pasado unos meses los padres de Alice y Edward decidieron irse a vivir a Denver ya que veían poco a su hijo nunca vendieron la casa de Forks pero cuando eso sucedió sabia que nada volvería a ser lo mismo un mal presagio me lo decía.

Los trabajos en la universidad cada vez se fueron intensificando, y los horarios entre Edward y yo coincidían poco nos comunicábamos solo por mensajes que quedaban guardados y que eran reflejados cada vez que nos conectábamos, yo volvía a casa cada fin se semana que podía y en vacaciones recibía mensaje s de Edward que decían: Iré a casa, Iré a casa. Pero oras después o al siguiente día recibía otro mensaje diciéndome que no podía. Las siguientes navidades se acercaban y esperaba que fueran mejores que las anteriores todos de nuevos, todos nos estábamos mandando mensajes para acordar que días llegarían a Forks y desde cuando salían de vacaciones.

Mis ánimos despertaron cuando una mañana al revisar mis mensajes tenia uno que decía:

_"Preciosa, Estaré en casa para Navidad. Puedes contar conmigo, por favor ten un poco de nieve y muérdago y regalos bajo el árbol."_

Después de leer eso ya tenía la confirmación más importante para estas navidades el tiempo de espera abría valido la pena y las complicaciones serian barreras derribadas, Tania había dicho que viajaría a conocer los padres de Riley y si podía vendría unos días después pero que no estaría aquí para la víspera de navidad, Jasper dijo que solo vendría para el fin de semana, rose y Emmett aun no confirmaban y Edward ya lo había dicho todo con ese mensaje. Otro mensaje de Edward llego a la semana después.

_"Bella, Estoy yendo a casa, oh sí, estaré yendo a casa, estaré yendo a casa, estaré yendo a casa antes de la víspera de navidad."_

Esas palabras eran más que suficiente para mí aun no me había confirmado que día llegaría pero sabía que para la víspera de navidad estaríamos en nuestro punto de encuentro debajo del muérdago, reviviendo recuerdos.

La navidad había llegado y mis ilusiones eran las mejores estaría con mi novio, compartiríamos los días que nos permitían las universidades y nuestras carreras, pero el día antes del día de víspera de navidad, recibí un mensaje de Edward.

_"Cariño no te había avisado antes por que intente hacer todo lo posible por estar la víspera de la navidad contigo, pero estas navidades viajaremos a visitar a mis tíos en Volterra, Italia, mis padres insistieron mucho y me es imposible estar contigo pero te prometo estar contigo antes de que el año termine."_

La rabia se apodero de mi cuerpo y el pequeño aparato móvil termino estampado contra la pared produciendo que se rompiera como se estaba rompiendo mi corazón en estos momentos.

- Al diablo Edward y todas tus promesas, estoy cansada – Dije entre chillidos mientras caía de rodillas y lagrimas se apoderaban de mi rostro.

Lo que pensé que sería las mejores navidades de mi vida fueron transformadas en las peores, el dolor se apodero de mi cuerpo y las lagrimas de mi cara, esa noche no baje a comer, ni la siguiente y para navidad fui obligada por mis padres a compartir la mesa con ellos, solo pobre unos bocados por no despreciar la comida lo demás fue mezclado hasta que me pude retirar de la mesa, a mi habitación donde nuevas lagrimas eran derramada.

Jasper vino ese fin de semana en donde intento animarme y me dio palabras de aliento solo que los entendiera, pero es que él no se había separado de Alice. También me dijo que este nuevo curso iba a ser muy complicado así que no creía que pudieran venir pero que no me desanimara.

El fin de semana paso rápido y Jasper se tuvo que ir, con el la navidad en la cual no vi a Edward cada día recibía un mensaje de él pidiendo disculpas pero no lo podía soportar, ya sabía que las relaciones a distancia no funcionaban, y si me estaba mintiendo? Y si ya tenía una novia por allí? Yo no iría así que no me daría cuenta?

Después de tantos mensajes de Edward y tantas preguntas que surcaron mi mente decidí escribirle diciendo que no pasaba nada y que la universidad estaba muy complicada así no me conectaría por varios días mi móvil estaba fallando así que no recibía algunos mensajes. Las mentiras las habían inventado para decirlas así que en estos momentos las aprovecharía.

El año paso sin muchos contratiempos e intente que las cosas entre Edward y yo siguieran lo más normal posible, otras navidades se acercaban y había decidido no sufrir como el año anterior Ángela me había invitado a que la acompañara a un tour por España después de comentárselo a mis padres y decirle que no pasaría navidades con ellos acepte.

Esas navidades fueron maravillosas me había ido sin móvil así que había desconectado de todos, mis padres llamaban a Ángela cuando querían hablar conmigo y había sido la mejor decisión tomada, después de esas vacaciones que hicieron que viera con ánimos renovados ya nada me hacía que me sintiera tan mal.

Ya habían pasado tres años desde que empecé a estudiar y me graduaría como TSU, también había decidido que haría una especialización de tres años más, tenía la opción de hacerla e la misma universidad o trasladarme a otros lugares ese punto aun me lo estaba pensando solo sabía que empezaría el siguiente año, después de las navidades, así que esas las aprovecharía para compartir con mis padres y despedirme de Forks ya que tenía pensado no volver allí en un tiempo. Mis padres estaban muy emocionados y también un poco triste al saber que a lo mejor me trasladaba a otro lugar. Su regalo de navidad era la noticia de que me quedaría en Seattle pero que en mis vacaciones viajarían ellos a visitarme y las pasaríamos allá, después de mi especialización tal vez vuelva, todo depende de lo que me depare la vida.

Una semana antes de la víspera de navidad decidí ir a la casa de los Cullen que aun no vendían y despedirme de ella y de todos los recuerdos de esos momentos compartidos con el grupo, de las risas de las tonterías de Emmett, de las "noche de chicas" inventadas por Alice la cual siempre terminábamos todos juntos, de las ocurrencias de Tanía y mientras pensaba en todo sentía como mi corazón se estrujaba en mi pecho y nuevas lagrimas se escapaban de mis ojos.

La noche a la víspera de navidad decidí que era el día perfecto para despedirme de ese lugar en donde estaba ese bello árbol y así lo hice.

Al llegar hay muchos recuerdos me golpearon, hace tres años estaba riendo aquí mientras adornábamos este pequeño árbol donde todos habíamos dejado nuestras cartas con deseos que no todos se cumplieron. Donde nos peleábamos para darnos besos debajo del muérdago, donde muchas promesas se dijeron, pero no todas se cumplieron.

Hace tres años pensé que tenía un futuro perfecto junto a mis amigos y mi novio y aquí estaba hoy en víspera de navidad llorando por los recuerdos, ese mensaje que me había enviado Edward y que había quedado tatuado en mi cerebro

_"Preciosa, Estaré en casa para Navidad. Puedes contar conmigo, por favor ten un poco de nieve y muérdago y regalos bajo el árbol."_

Mi móvil vibro haciéndome salir de mis recuerdos un mensaje de un numero que no tenia registrados en mi contactos me causo intriga y los leí.

_"La víspera de Navidad me encontrará. Donde brilla la luz del amor Oh, voy a estar en casa para Navidad" E.C._

- Si solo en mis sueños – dije y cerré mi móvil si querer leer mas, no confiaría mas en él quien me aseguraba que esta vez iba a ser real?

Todos me habían escrito durante este largo año pero ninguno había dicho nada de las navidades. Bueno solo Alice que me había dicho si la pasaría con mis padres este año, porque sabía que me había ido de viaje el año pasado.

Otra vez mi móvil volvió a vibrar y abrí el nuevo mensaje

_"Estaré en casa para navidad, puedes contar conmigo. Por favor ten un poco de nieve y muérdago y regalos debajo del árbol" E.C._

Al leer ese mensaje tenía otra vez ganas de volver a romper mi móvil pero con la ultima vez había sido suficiente ese mensaje otra vez no, ese mensaje me traía muy malos recuerdos, justo de los que me estaba despidiendo caí de rodillas en la nieve y llore para descargar todas mis frustraciones hasta que sentí que unos suaves brazos me abrazaban, ese olor me era familia, no podía ser, mi mente estaba jugando sucio eso era imposible no lo podía creer.

- Lo siento por haberte fallado años anteriores, pero prometí no hacerlo este año. – Dijo esa dulce voz aterciopelada cerca de mi oído y yo solo lloraba con más ganas no lo podía creer mi deseo se estaba cumpliendo tarde pero se hacía realidad

Me ayudo a levantarme y yo solo podía golpear su pecho después de tranquilizarme empezó a hablar explicándome que la carrera no era tan fácil como él pensaba menos si mi recuerdo estaba siempre presente para él, que había venido el año anterior pero se encontró con la sorpresa de que yo no estaba y no volvería para navidad. Así que este año lo había asegurado primero con Alice y si no estaba me buscaría así tuviera que dar la vuelta al mundo

- Bella perdóname pero no quiero volverme a alejar de ti y si eso supone que renuncie a mi carrera por ti lo hare – Dijo mientras sostenía mi cara entre sus manos y nuestras miradas estaban fijas.

- No quiero que renuncies a tu carrera, creo que podríamos buscar soluciones, para que nada se vuelva a repetir. – Le dije decidida y es que en ese momento me estaba dando cuenta que no podía renunciar a Edward Cullen, no al amor de mi vida.

- Eso significa que me perdonas y que lo volveremos a intentar? – Pregunto sorprendido y creo que pensó que todo sería más complicado.

- Sí, significa eso solo que ahora tendremos que pensar mejor las cosas. – Dije con una sonrisa en mi cara mientras él me regalaba un casto beso.

- Bella son las mejores navidades de mi vida porque lo que tengo claro es que contigo quiero que formemos una gran familia y que tengamos una navidad completa, entera, con sueños, esperanzas y vidas nuevas. Te amo Isabella Swan

- Y yo también te Amo a ti Edward Cullen

Después de todo esto aparecieron nuestros amigos y revivimos muchos recuerdos y compartimos nuevos momentos que quedarían para el recuerdo y deseos de una navidad perfecta

**FIN**

* * *

><p>Bueno primero quiero dar las gracias a las chicas por crear este lindo contest de navidad<p>

También quiero dar las gracias a mi amiga Andre a la cual volví loca en esta creación **Andrecullen18**, gracias por betear mi capi nena ;)

Y daros las gracias a cada una de ustedes que a llegado hasta aquí leyendo está loca historia de mi imaginación la cual creí que no iba a compartir con ustedes por que el tiempo estaba en mi contra, pediros disculpa por el lemmon es el primero que escribo y a lo mejor no es del agrado de todas. Se que aun me queda muchas cosas que aprender en este mundo de fanfiction, así que acepto la sugerencias y recomendaciones de todas vosotras. Mordisquitos de los chicos Cullen ;D


	2. Aquí estoyyyyy

Aqui estoy de nuevo chicassssss

* * *

><p>NA

Hola chicas, espero que hayan pasado una muy muy muy feliz noche buena y que papa Noel les haya traído mucho regalos y todo lo que pidieron ;)

Paso por aquí para decirles que ya se ha abierto el periodo de votaciones del concurso Sintiendo La Navidad.

Por la cantidad de Os que participan, un total de 64, las organizadoras han decidido hacer la votación en tres grupos, ya que son muchos y cada grupo tendrá un límite de tiempo. Entonces escogerán las ganadoras de los tres grupos y realizarán una especie de semi-final. El 15 de enero será anunciado el/la ganador(a).

Mi Os **"Recuerdos y deseos de una navidad perfecta" **estará en el **1ª grupo**, del 24 al 28 de diciembre del 2011. Así que, si les ha gustado y desean apoyarme, pasen y voten, estaré muy agradecida por su apoyo.

_**Contest Sintiendo la Navidad**_

_http : / www . fanfiction . net /u / 3429837/_ (esta es la pagina para votar y recuerden sin espacios :D)

_h t t p : / / www . fanfiction . net / s / 7655382 / 1 / Recuerdos _ y _ deseos _ de _ una _ navidad _ perfecta_ (este es mi fic, sin espacios cariños)

Gracias a todas por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos. De verdad me a emocionado recibir tanto apoyo en este Os y lo más importante es que ustedes hallan disfrutado de él)

"**Saraes,** disculpa por hacerte pasar tan mal rato pero el amor gano a la final wiiiiiiiii jajajajaja, muchos besitos y gracias por tu rr me alegra que te haya gustado tanto. Felices fiestas a ti y tu familia"

Ya me voy chicas muchas gracias por todo su apoyo espero que terminen de pasar unas felices fiestas.

**Hasta la próxima y Feliz año nuevo 2012 por si acaso no nos leemos antes**


End file.
